GaaSaku OneShots
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Random one-shots dedicated solely to Gaara and Sakura. Discontinued and completed.
1. Don't Worry About Me

**Here are some one-shots dedicated totally to GaaSaku of varying length, rating and category. Though they'll probably all have GaaSaku elements in them. These should help me as I continue to wrack my brain for my other stories. I'm putting it on M for future one-shots, since this is only really a K+. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

_**GaaSaku One-Shots**_

**Don't Worry About Me (K+. Romance.)**

The sand wielder was flung hard against the tree, the breath knocked out of him. Vaguely he heard a voice snapping at his opponent, then someone was in front of him, checking him over. A cool green glow shone in front of his eyes, and he looked up to see a beautiful but worried face. He smiled slightly at the sight before him and brought his hands up to grasp at hers. Worried emerald met slightly hazy jade and the two were made breathless.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura," he told her. "Don't worry about me. You on the other hand, he hit you the hardest. Are _you _fine?"

Sakura blushed prettily. "I-I'm ok, Gaara-san," she stammered slightly. "I know he didn't mean to hit me."

"Did he hurt you?" Gaara asked, but she shook her head.

"Naruto got here just in time," she told him, glancing over her shoulder at the two men who were arguing and yelling at one another now.

"I'm glad," Gaara said with a slight smile, and her attention returned to him.

When Sakura noticed his smile, she blushed again. "A-Ano, Gaara-san," she asked. "Why did you say those things to Sasuke?"

Gaara blushed now as well, and he saw her eyes widen at the sight. "Well, I said that because it was true," he told her, and her blush deepened.

"R-really?" she asked, stammering once more. "Y-you m-meant that?"

Gaara nodded, bringing the hands he still had in his closer to him. Sakura stared down at their joint hands, her pretty blush still on her features. But then her face turned serious.

"He.. He'll get into trouble for this, won't he?" she asked.

Nodding once more, Gaara spoke, "He attacked a visiting dignitary. There are consequences for that."

"But I'm sure he didn't really mean it!" she exclaimed. "It's just that… his father… there's a lot of pressure on him lately to live up to his clan's name, and he's stressed out because of it!"

Gaara sighed. "That's no excuse," he told her. "The fact that he came up to me and attacked me…"

A guilty look crossed Sakura's face, and suddenly her realised why the Uchiha had come at him. "You told him, didn't you? About last night?"

Sakura nodded and looked away, pulling her hands out of his grasp. "H-he said you dishonoured me," she whispered. "He s-said that you took advantage of me since I was drunk."

Gaara sighed. This could be a problem. If Sasuke went around telling people what had happened… But then again, he probably wouldn't. With a start, the Kazekage realised that the Uchiha's attack on him was to defend his team mates honour. Now Gaara felt a little bad about the bloody gash he'd given the other male. Well, only a little bit. He looked down at the upset woman before him and sighed.

She spoke before he could, though, and her words surprised him. "He's forgetting who my shishou is," Sakura said. "I'm full capable of handling large amounts of alcohol, as well as purging it from my system. Gaara… I _did _know what I was doing last night!"

The fire in her eyes reminded him of why he'd been attracted to her in the first place, and Gaara pulled him to her, lifting her slightly so that she was in his lap. Sakura 'eep-ed' the way Hinata always did, but then she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight to him. He inhaled her scent as deeply as he could before returning his gaze to her now fighting team mates.

Naruto was trying his best to calm his friend down, but it just wasn't working. Sakura noticed the change in his attention, and she too looked over at her team mates. She sighed. It was then that Sasuke happened to look over at them, and he didn't look too happy about their current position.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to get past the blond so he could forcibly remove the 'threat' from his team mate. "Get your hands off her!"

Naruto looked over at them and suddenly realised what was going on here. "That's what you're all worked up about, teme?" he demanded. "What's wrong with you? You should be glad that Sakura-chan has someone now!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Do you even know what happened last night, dobe?" he demanded. "Sakura was drunk, and Gaara took advantage of that!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't known that. Sakura wasn't looking forward to whatever reaction he would have, but to her surprise, all he did was smile.

"So what, teme?" he asked. "I doubt that Sakura-chan was as drunk as you thought."

Now Sasuke's eyes widened. "You idiot!" he growled. "Don't you care anything about your team mate?"

"Sure I do!" Naruto laughed. "But I'm not going to interfere in her life like you and Kakashi-sensei do. I mean, I understand why he does it, she's like a daughter to him. But you? I mean, why would you risk punching the Kaze…"

A look of understanding crossed his face, and he said something that Sakura couldn't hear, but Gaara did, and he growled, tightening his grip on her. "What?" she asked. "What did Naruto say?"

Gaara didn't answer her, but his hackles rose at what Naruto'd guessed and Sasuke hadn't denied. In fact, there was a slight, ever so slight, blush on the Uchiha's face. So that was why. Sasuke had a liking for his female team mate, then? Well, that was too bad. He'd had his chance already and had blown it when he'd rejected her. Now he, Gaara, was there for her, and there was no way that he was ever going to let her go, especially not after last night. He wasn't like that.

Sakura seemed like she still wanted to know what was going on, and since Sasuke had decided to disappear in a huff and Naruto had given them a cheery wave and taken off to find his team mate, there was only one person left to answer her question. Turning to Gaara, she decided to repeat her question.

"Gaara? What did Naruto say?"

Gaara sighed and relented. "He asked if the Uchiha was jealous," he told her.

Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers as she digested the fact that the guy she'd spent her gennin years crushing on _finally _liked her back. And it was too late as well. She smiled at him, leaning forward and lightly brushing her lips over his. Gaara pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss between them as her hands came up to thread through his hair. Eventually they pulled apart for air, and Sakura smiled down at him.

"You don't need to worry about me," she told him. "I'm over him. You're the one I want to be with now."

Gaara smirked as she kissed him again, and he brought his sand up to take them to his suite to repeat what they'd done last night.

**So, I hope you liked that. I've got several more already in the works, and I hope to have another up soon. Make sure you review, because it makes me happy to hear them, even if you just say that you loved it. See ya!**


	2. Touch

**Another little one shot for this! I have about eight other plots planned to go on here, and I'm hoping to add to that. However, I'll still be doing normal one shots as well. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Touch (T. Romance/Friendship)**

She flicked her long hair to the side, the action an unconscious habit by now. Absently she watched as the powerful shinobi before her battled his enemy in earnest. He moved with precision, each attack carried through in an elegant and graceful manner befitting the best of them, and he _was _one of the best, too. Very few people existed with the capabilities to best him, though there were others that came close, such as her friend Rock Lee. But Sabaku no Gaara had already proven himself capable of defeating Konoha's Green Beast.

Even with his tanuki removed from him, even with three years of being a mere mortal human, Gaara was still as deadly as ever. Sakura herself had performed a few healing sessions on him, during and after the demon possession, and to her trained medic hands, she'd found absolutely no difference. Sure, his chakra reserves weren't as plentiful as they had been, but he'd overcome that slight handicap with an intense training regimen that had boosted his stamina and chakra.

Not to mention, it had also given him a more muscular appearance, one that had won over fan girls in both Suna _and _Konoha. Sakura had to admit that, were she still a rabid fan girl, then she would have definitely been one of them too. But she wasn't, despite the fact that she _had _been feeling things for him of late, things that could almost be described as lo…

No. _No._ There was no way that she was going to open herself up to heartache once more. Not that she thought that Gaara would deliberately hurt her, but Sakura knew that if she let herself get too close, then she would only be setting herself up for disappointment. Gaara was the untouchable Kazekage; he loved no one but himself.

Sighing softly, the pink haired medic waited, wondering if Gaara was toying with his opponent. Paying a little more attention to the actual fighting, she realised what was going on. The red head was antagonising the missing nin, trying to get him to slip up on information. Oh… the guy must know something that Gaara needed. Otherwise, Sakura was certain the guy would have been dead long ago.

Still, if it went on too long, then there was a danger of someone getting hurt, and that someone was Gaara. He may still be as powerful as ever, but he was vulnerable as well. His sand was a little slower, since he had to wield it more consciously than before. It was still quick and deadly, but just last month, Lee had gotten in past it, surprising everyone, Gaara included. Sakura'd heard from Temari that her little brother had intensified his training after that.

A scream caught her attention, and once again, she realised that she'd stopped paying attention. Obviously she was feeling a bit off today, but that wasn't a good enough excuse. What if someone's life was depending on hers? She couldn't afford to be distracted, not in her line of work. So she moved forward, hands glowing, to make sure that Gaara was unharmed.

Other than being covered with his enemy's blood, he was fine. He grunted a little at her fussing, but otherwise stood there stoically, allowing her to check him over. Sakura was definitely relieved that he was alright, and when she pulled away after making sure, she swore she felt him relax. Of course. Why would Gaara even want her near him? Turning away, she went to the pack they were carrying and made sure everything was in order before hoisting it over her shoulder and continuing without giving him another glance.

They travelled for the rest of the day, before stopping for the night. Sakura set up her tent, acutely aware of jade eyes watching her. He'd done this every time on their mission when they had to stop. Gaara's eyes would watch what she was doing, following her every move until she was done. And when she was, he'd disappear somewhere to keep watch, and she wouldn't see him again until morning.

This time seemed to be no different. Once Sakura had her tent set and a fire going to cook food, the Kazekage vanished from sight. She sighed. While she didn't mind that she was alone, (she was used to it by now) she worried because she didn't know what he was doing. She knew he ate, because the leftovers from her meal were always gone the next morning. But that wasn't the only thing. He needed to sleep, and Sakura figured that he probably wasn't getting any on the mission.

This was the fifth night in a row for the mission, and after eating and leaving some out for Gaara, Sakura decided that she wanted to bathe. There was a stream nearby, and it was the perfect opportunity. With Gaara out there somewhere keeping watch, she felt pretty safe with the idea. So, after grabbing a towel, she headed out to the stream.

It really was a beautiful night, the moon not quite full, but shining down its brilliance. The stars were brighter than they were in Konoha, but Sakura knew that was because out here, there was a lack of artificial light. Stripping off her clothes, she stepped into the water, pleasantly surprised to find that it was still warm from the day. While bathing herself, she lost track of time, revelling in the water. But after awhile, she felt eyes watching her and she became self-conscious.

Sakura stared out towards the tree line, but couldn't see anyone. But she could sense them. The chakra signature was trying to hide, but she guessed even he had a slight lack of control when he saw a naked woman. It was Gaara, and Sakura felt more than a little embarrassed that he was watching her.

However, she decided to give him a good show, just to ruffle his feathers a bit. Moving over to the edge, she stood in a part of the water that came up to her hips, only just covering her most private assets. Sakura felt a slight chakra flare as soon as her bare breasts were exposed and she inwardly chuckled. It was nice to know that Gaara could be affected by the sight of a naked female.

Trying hard to hide a smirk, Sakura then got out of the stream completely, not missing the spike of his chakra that immediately flared up. It was pretty big, and if she didn't respond to it, he might get a little suspicious. So she grabbed her towel to cover herself modestly and looked around.

Unintentionally, Sakura's cheeks flared with embarrassment and she dressed in record time. "Gaara?" she called uncertainly, wondering if he would show himself. "I know you're out there. I felt your chakra."

Would he show himself? Or would he be a bit too embarrassed? She got her answer when he suddenly landed behind her, startling her and making her jump.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," Gaara spoke in his normal monotone voice, but she could see his eyes were still widened slightly.

Sakura smiled. "I figured I was safe enough since you were on watch," she told him, deciding to act like he hadn't just been perving on her.

"Sakura…" he said, taking an almost hesitant step towards her.

"…Yes Gaara?"

There was silence for a moment as she watched him struggle with what he was or wasn't about to say. In the end, though, he said, "You need to go back and get some sleep."

"What about you?" she asked. "Have you even slept at all on the mission? I know you could probably go without, but you don't have to anymore, Gaara. I could take over the watch for you so you can sleep."

"I'm fine," Gaara snapped tersely. "Go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

He turned to leave, but Sakura reached out and stopped him. She felt him stiffen under her touch and thought about how another person touching him was so unfamiliar. He looked down at the hand that held his wrist, and she could tell that he was uncomfortable. But that didn't worry her. She knew that his siblings were trying to get him used to touch, Temari would often hug him or touch his shoulder.

"Remove your hand," Gaara whispered, and Sakura was about to, but she decided against it.

Instead, she brought up her other hand and guided him around to face her once more. He stiffened even more as she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him, deciding to not let go until he responded. She could feel him shaking, and knew that he was struggling with the unfamiliarity of another's touch. But Sakura wanted to show him her friendship, and to do that, she wanted him to be comfortable with her touch.

It seemed like forever that they just stood there, one embracing and the other standing stiffly. But eventually Gaara's arms came up to encircle her, slowly, tentatively. His grip was light at first, but then he tightened his hold on her, almost crushing her to him. Sakura increased her hold as well, burying her face in his neck as his head came down to lean on hers.

"You know that I'm your friend, right?" she whispered, and felt him stiffen again.

He pulled away and she let him go, watching as he took an uncertain step back. "My friend?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "You're my friend," she repeated. "And Naruto's, Lee's and everyone else's too. You're not alone anymore, Gaara."

She reached out again, this time to lightly touch his cheek. Gaara's eyes widened slightly and she could tell that he was trying not to pull away. Then she decided to do something else, something beyond a simple touch or hug. Closing the gap between them, Sakura reached up and lightly kissed his cheek.

He stumbled backwards, eyes completely wide and nostrils flaring slightly. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you do that?"

"It was just a kiss, Gaara," she told him. "A simple kiss on the cheek. Friends do that."

His eyes narrowed. "Naruto has never tried that."

Sakura giggled. "That's because guys only do that with girls," she told him. "And girls kiss on the cheek, too. Guys mostly just shake hands and slap backs."

She could tell that he was trying to process all that, and a moment later he stepped towards her and leaned down, lightly kissing her cheek. "Like that?" he asked, and she nodded.

Gaara led her back to the camp, having jumped slightly when she took hold of his hand. Once they reached it, he let go of her, watching as she entered the tent. When she was inside, she heard him mumble something before she felt his chakra vanish.

"Good night, Sakura," was what he'd said, and since he hadn't done that this entire time, Sakura let a small smile play across her lips. "Good night Gaara," she whispered, then settled in for a good night's rest.

**So, hope you liked it. I'm in the middle of a 'work week' thingy, so I'm mostly going to be touching up my stories until the weekend, when I hope to post more chapters. Though I still could post between now and then if I can think clearly enough to finish a chapter. Review!**


	3. Missing, Rude, Recovery

**More little shots for you! This is a three-shot chapter, and they're all Romance/Hurt/Comfort, and a little sad too. K+, probably. Maybe T, I dunno. Enjoy.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Missing**

It was the best day of her life when she found out that she was pregnant, and an ecstatic Sakura just couldn't wait to tell her fiancé, her wonderful but moody Gaara. They were only seven weeks away from the wedding, and this news had made her day. Straight away she started planning, picking out boys names and girls names, thinking about what school she wanted to send it to…

When Gaara had come home from work, she'd flung herself into his arms, kissed him passionately and told him she had wonderful news. He'd chuckled, holding her closer as he'd asked if he could please get in the door first. That had made her smile, and she'd pulled him into the house, and then into another passionate kiss. Once she had him sitting down, Sakura gave him the news with a big grin in her face, and she'd watched as his had lit up in wonder.

That all seemed like so long ago, even though it was only a couple of weeks. So much had happened since then, not all of it good. But some of it had been, like the day they'd gone in for that ultrasound. Sakura had smiled indulgently at the sight of Gaara's awestruck face when he saw his child for the first time. Never mind that it was no bigger than a peanut. Then there was the time they'd told her mother, and they'd both been squeezed nearly to death in the bone-cracking hug they'd received.

Naturally Gaara joined her in the planning that she'd already started, and he was convinced that they were going to have a boy. But Sakura would argue with him and say that it was going to be a girl, and the two of them would argue happily over the gender. It was inevitable, though, when his sister got involved that she joined in the arguments and started making it all about her. But not in a mean and insensitive way. More like she was determined that her first niece of nephew was going to love her more than Kankurou.

In any case, the first time something started to go wrong, Sakura thought it was just wind or something. But then the cramps she felt turned into knife stabbing like pain that she could no longer ignore. She screamed for Gaara, who immediately rushed to her side, panicking slightly at the sight of his pregnant fiancé clutching her stomach in agony.

They made it to the hospital in record time, but it was too late. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "You've lost the baby."

Sakura cried so hard, sobbing into Gaara's shirt. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

"It's something that can't be explained," the doctor said. "These things happen, and are more common than you realise. It can be brought on by stress, but sometimes we never know the cause. The most important thing is that the two of you are there for each other now."

And that was what had brought them to where they were now. Standing in front of a small memorial stone in the yard of the house they'd bought together, having their own little funeral because their child had been too small for them to be able to have a real one. Sakura cried so hard as she lay a white lily over the stone as Gaara held on tight to her.

"I promise you, Sakura," he whispered. "We _will _try again! This house will have children in it, I promise you!"

"I love you, Gaara," Sakura said as they turned and walked away.

"I love you too," he told her back.

**Rude**

He was watching her all night. Not once did she stand up when other people did to honour their hosts. No, she remained seated and simply applauded when necessary. While he was definitely no charmer himself, Gaara at least knew when it was polite to stand up for your hosts. This woman, whoever she was, was remarkably rude.

And what was worse was that other people noticed and did nothing about it. The man seated next to her was all smiles and conversation, and the woman on her other side often gave her a one-armed hug. What was going on? Did these people not care that she was snubbing polite manners and propriety? Gaara inwardly grimaced as he realised that thought made him sound more than a little snobbish.

But still, she was being rude with her failure to acknowledge her hosts.

As the night wore on, people occasionally got up to dance, but the strange pink haired woman (yes, pink!) was still sitting down. Several men would go up to her, and Gaara had a feeling that they were looking to ask her to dance. Despite how he felt about the way she was behaving, he had to admit that she was quite beautiful. In any case, for whatever reason, when they got there, they would bow and look like they were apologising to her. Some of them stayed for a little while and engaged her in conversation. Still others left, but not before receiving a reassuring smile from _her._

This went on all night, and Gaara just kept watching her. Every now and then he would accept an offer to dance, but he always returned to his seat and continued to watch the rather delicate way others would treat her. People would even bring her things, like drinks and food. In the end, he decided to ignore her. Why did he need to worry over some spoilt little rich girl?

Eventually the night came to a close and his brother and sister found him and declared that they all had to get home. Temari went on and on about how she needed to make sure she got enough sleep so that she could trudge her way through some corporate meeting tomorrow at their company. Kankurou made some snide comment about it all, earning a bruising whack from Temari, before the three of them made their way out of the great hall.

It was only three days later that Gaara found out why that girl was always sitting. He was visiting an old friend, who said that he had his sister staying with him. He never knew that Naruto had a sister, and when he asked, the blond looked more than a little sheepish.

"Well," he admitted, "we're not _actually _brother and sister. But we grew up together, and we're like family, since mine is the only one she's ever known."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Well," Naruto began, "when Sakura-chan lost her family when we were younger, my parents kinda became like a substitute. Even though she had her aunt, the woman never really cared about her, and left her alone a lot. Mum and dad made sure that she didn't go hungry when her aunt didn't care."

That made Gaara think of his uncle, and how badly he'd treated his youngest nephew when three children had entered his care. But Naruto was still talking.

"Sakura-chan went away to med-school," he was saying. "But then she had to drop out. So, now she's here."

"Why did she drop out?"

Before Naruto could answer a door opened and his mother, a woman Gaara held in awe, entered the room. "Hello Gaara," Kushina greeted cheerfully.

Then someone else came in, being pushed in a wheel-chair by Naruto's dad, Minato. It was _her_, the woman from the other night. All the pieces fell into place and now Gaara perfectly understood everything.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Sakura. You must be Gaara. Naruto's told me so much about you."

**Recovery**

She shook in fear as they held her tight, not letting her go for fear of her hurting herself. Sakura struggled against the straps, wanting to get out of there, but they were too tight and she couldn't escape. Right now she was being rushed to Konoha Mercy Hospital to be treated for the severe assault she'd been suffering, both physical and emotional. Clearly the paramedics had decided that she was not in the right state of mind to look after herself, and she wasn't.

For the past few weeks she'd been held prisoner by a sick bastard who'd beaten, raped and belittled her. So it was only natural for her to spurn all physical contact, no matter that this recent contact was people trying to help her. Her hysteria at someone touching her had forced them to restrain her, and now she was being sedated as well. As soon as they got her to the hospital, they were going to have to go back out as she hadn't been the only victim.

Seven women had been abducted in total, and in the coming weeks, Sakura was going to properly meet all of them as they recovered from their ordeal. But for the moment, the paramedics were simply waiting for the sedatives to kick in. Slowly but surely he struggles eased as her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she fell into the sweet, dark abyss of oblivion.

When she woke hours later, some of the panic had faded away, and the fact that she was in a hospital bed, instead of _that _place, was oddly comforting. So she was safe. Free. Tears welled in her eyes and she could not hold them back, crying out her desperate anguish. It was obviously loud enough to alert others to her wakened state as nurses rushed in, one trying to comfort her as another called for the doctor.

It was awhile before Sakura calmed down enough for a civilised conversation. By then the police had come around, apparently it was the third time they'd tried to talk to one of the girls brought in. Sakura sat there and listened dispassionately as they told her that the man responsible had died in a shoot out with police. So there would be no trial as there was no longer a suspect to interrogate.

But at least he was gone, and the knowledge that he could never hurt her or anyone else ever again encouraged her to open up about what she'd been through, and the police were able to get a better idea on what had happened. The case would still go through a judge, but mostly just to register the fact that it had happened, as it still needed to be registered. But neither Sakura nor any of the other girls would be involved.

Once she was physically recovered, Sakura was encouraged to join a group therapy session that would help her to come to terms with what had happened. The other women would be there, too. Agreeing to this, Sakura turned up on the day with her mother there as emotional support, and when the psychiatrist walked in, her eyes widened slightly, wondering why they'd chosen a male for this. The other women looked a little uncomfortable, but he immediately set their minds at ease.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara," he said. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to talk straight away. We're here for you guys, after all. Now, why don't we start by introducing yourselves. Let's start with you."

He looked straight at Sakura and she inhaled slightly at the jade eyes that rest upon her and she saw his eyes widen briefly before she stammered out, "M-my name's Haruno Sakura."

He smiled and she caught her breath before smiling shyly back. She was definitely on her way to recovery. They all were.

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
